Electro
“''I will cut the light and soon, everyone in this city will know how it feels to live in my world...A world without power...a world without mercy...a world without Spider-Man. They will see me for who I truly am...I'm Electro.” : ―ElectroThe Amazing Spider-Man 2clarisc editor '''Maxwell "Max" Dillon' was an electrical engineer formerly employed at Oscorp Industries.1 He was seen as a "nobody" before being saved and acknowledged bySpider-Man, who he became obsessed with. After having to stay behind at work on his birthday, Max had to fix a broken power line. He climbed all of the way up to the line and balanced on a railing. He was able to successfully plug the line back in, fixing the circuit. However, before he could get down, Max was shocked with electricity, making him fall down in to a tank of genetically-modified electric eels. He was attacked by the eels, before finally breaking the entire tank. Following this accident, Max was made of pure electrical energy, was given a suit by Harry Osborn, and dubbed himself Electro. History : Jewels! Money! No matter how much I take, I want more--much more! And with my great power, nothing can stop me from getting it! '' :: --' Electro src Early Life Maxwell Dillon was born in Endicott, New York, the son of Jonathan and Anita Dillon. His father was often fired from jobs making them move a lot. One day his father walked out on them and his mother became overprotective. When he wanted to leave home to go to college, his mother was against the idea and told him if he was interested in learning about electricity that he should work for the local electric company. His mother died when Dillon was twenty-four while he was working at the electric company. There he became one of the best linemen, and met co-worker Norma Lynn, whom he later married. Lynn left him when she realized he wasn't ambitious enough to become an engineer and he stayed a lineman. Becoming Electro One day another lineman got in trouble and Dillon agreed to save him, for a fee. In the process he gained super powers when he was struck by lightning while in contact with power lines still connected to their spool. The unusually configured magnetic field generated by the wound spool of cable and live, high-tension wires induced a body-wide mutagenic change to his nervous system. Dillon found himself transformed into a living electrical capacitor, powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature.1Generally, Dillon's criminal actions were governed by his selfish love of money. Adopting the gaudy garb of a so-called super-villain, the deranged Dillon sought to use his newfound power for personal gain. Electro's first and most frequent nemesis was the wisecracking, web-slinging super hero known as Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson was convinced that Spider-Man and Electro were the same man, until Spidey defeated Electro by wearing rubber gloves and shoes.1 He next battledDaredevil when he attempted to break in the Baxter Building, headquarters of the Fantastic Four.2 Biography The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Max Dillon lived his whole life without anybody merely acknowledging his existence. One time, the Manhattanhero Spider-Man saved him from a taxi hurtling through the air. Being the "nobody" that Dillon was, he was thrilled to have been acknowledged by somebody, let alone the very famous Spider-Man. As Spider-Man leaves, Dillon starts to believe that he is the hero's friend. He goes mad with "love" for Spider-Man and obsesses over him, sticking pictures of him all over his bedroom wall. After he finds out that hardly anyone has remembered his birthday and his ideas for a new power grid were stolen by his colleagues at Oscorp, Max is forced by Alistair Smythe to fix an electrical problem in one of Oscorp's genetics labs. A cable has come loose in a vent. Max climbs into the vent and attempts to reconnect the cable, but he is unable to stop the electrical current going into it and it malfunctions in his hands. He looses his balance and falls into a large tank of electric eels being used for experiments. They sting him multiple times until the tank shatters. Max awakens in a morgue. Donning a black hoodie, he escapes and makes his way to Times Square, where he accidentally causes a scene whilst trying to charge up himself with a power cable. Spider-Man arrives but doesn't remember Max's name. Angered that his hero forgot his name, things get worse for Max when he is fired at by the police after Spider-Man assured him that he would not be shot at. Feeling betrayed and lied to by his hero, Max destroys Times Square in anger with his newfound electrical powers. Luckily, his reign of terror is stopped by Spider-Man and the fire department. Max, now naming himself Electro, is sent to Ravencroft Institute where he is placed in a large harness that contains his energy. He is soon broken out by Harry Osborn who forms an alliance with the man to kill Spider-Man. Electro causes a citywide blackout and challenges Spider-Man to a fight at the Oscorp Power Plant. After a lengthy battle, Spider-Man, with the help of Gwen Stacy, defeats Electro by overloading his power supply, causing the villain to vanish into thin air and explode. Powers Powers * '''Electrostatic Energy Generation: Electro possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Electro can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man. Electro can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. * Endurance and Stamina: He have shown that he can take attacks from Spider-Man and extreme force from impacts to hard surfaces with no affect to himself. He was able to get up to keep fighting Spider-Man for a long period of time. * Lighting Bolt Projection: The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 100 feet. * Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges: Electro can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. To a limited degree, he can also mimic Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability, using his electromagnetic field to become attracted to the fields of iron bars in buildings. * Electrical Detection: Electro's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electro can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electro can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. * Electrocution: The electric flux of Electro's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. * Recharging: By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. * Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions: The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. * Immunity to Electricity: Electro's body is immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electro cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. * Charging: Electro can charge himself up to reach high maximum voltage. Here he can grow in height to an enormous humanoid looking creature made up of nothing but electricity. * Metal Ionization: Electro was taught by Doctor Octopus during a stint in prison that he could ionize metals. * Disruption of Wall-Crawling Abilities: Electro's powers also can disrupt Spider-Man's electrostatic ability to cling to walls. * Localized Electromagnetic Storms: Electro once defeated the Invisible Woman when he created a localized Electromagnetic Storm. This allowed him to carbonize the air around her and it imprisoned her in a sheath of rock hard electro carbon atoms. Effectively making a statue out of her.18 * Electromagnetic Manipulation: An experimental procedure temporarily heightened his powers, allowing Electro to store and absorb a seemingly limitless amount of electricity. He could fly by generating a massive field of electricity which could propel him through the air. He also seemed to gain the power of magnetokinesis to a certain degree, allowing him to manipulate magnetic fields and move objects in a manner similar to that of Magneto, and could overcome his old weakness to water by using the electromagnetic fields around him to vaporize water before it could touch him. He was able to defeat Nate Grey by manipulating the bio-electric currents in the human brain to turn Nate's own psionic powers against him, and do the same to make Spider-Man beg. Presumably, had he further explored the implications of this power, he would have been able to control people's entire bodies this way as well, and might have been able to control machines in a similar way. He was also able to painfully paralyze anyone by overcharging their synapses' bio-electrical transmissions. However, Electro somehow seems to have lost these new abilities after he threw himself into the Hudson River, resulting in an explosion. * Recharging: By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. Strength level Thanks to the electricity circulating through his body, his strength is augmented to the point where he can lift over 450 pounds. Weaknesses ** When he is fully charged, Electro is extremely sensitive to anything that may "short circuit" him, such as water.